Elongate medical devices can be packaged in carrier tubes. A carrier tube provides a way to package and handle an elongated medical device prior to use, which prevents damage and generally maintains the device in a controlled environment. A medical device placed slidably in a carrier tube can have a tendency to fall out of the tube, particularly since the larger/heavier manifold remains outside the end of the tube. Unintentional removal of a medical device may contaminate or damage the device, therefore rendering the medical device unusable for a medical procedure. As such, there is an ongoing need to provide improved devices and packaging techniques to reduce this potential for damage or contamination.